The instant invention relates generally to toilet paper and paper towel holders and more specifically it relates to an improved paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser.
Numerous toilet paper and paper towel holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted to flat vertical surfaces or carried by a strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 851,835 to Ramsey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,490 to Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,156 to Yaniello; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,966 to Myatt; Des. 201,298 to Bahnsen; Des. 216,740 to Bye; Des. 223,049 to Brooks; Des. 235,932 to Douglas and Des, 247,465 to Ford all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.